chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Ardanor Farstrider
Name: Ardanor Derek - Heritage from his mentor. Surname: Farstrider (Adler). Title/Nickname: Farstrider. Race: Human. Class: Hunter - Ranger. Age: 26. Appearance: Tall, standing at 182 cm. Muscular, weights 72 kg. Long wavy brown hair, bearded. Brown and Grey outfit. Affiliation: The Grey Company, The Scarlet Crusade. Psychology: Quiet, dosen't like attention and merciless, has lost all his honor. Birthplace: Brill. Actual residence: A Ranger Camp in New Lordaeron. Background: Ardanor Farstrider, is a lone ranger of the northern alliance and is a member of the Grey Company. He is currently associated with The Scarlet Crusade. Biography Early Life Ardanor Derek Farstrider was born to James Adler, a marshal of the local law enforcement around the township of Brill , and Adaren Farstrider, the leader of the ranger company of Lordaeron known as the Grey Company. As neither of the parents were willing to give up their way of life, and agreement was made in wich Ardanor would be raised by his father, told that his mother had died in childbirth. From an early age, Ardanor was taught of the bow and the sword and was quick to join the Grey Company and train as a ranger in the hidden camp in New Lordaeron. The Fall of Lordaeron When Ardanor was sixteen years old, the came to Lordaeron. During this time, he was seperated from his father, as he was training his archery in the ranger camp, his father fled the city under the care of several paladins and knights, wich lived in hiding from the ravaging undead. Ardanors rangers were eventually brought into the ranks of Grand Marshal Garithos and his forces, but the Grand marshal had little time or patience for the rangers and set them to deal in the front lines. During this period, Ardanor was a look-out and his training relapsed somewhat. Ardanor witnessed Garithos betrayal of the Blood Elves and was among the troops that were possessed by the Drealord Detheroc. Desertion Ardanor along with many of his fellow rangers deserted Garithos upon being released from Detheroc's mind control. The Ranger-Captain consensus was that it was the Grand Marshal's arrogance and overconfidence that led them to that perilous position the first place and tha ta allying the Forsaken was the wrong road to tread. This small band of rangers and thoose still in training called themselves the Farstriders (Indeed.), an idealistic group of young men and women who sought to free Lordaeron from the grip of the undead. The group would be called the Miricale Workers by some, as they were very few but could land critical devostation against their enemies with zero losses, using the warfare of guerilla. Joining the Scarlet Crusade Ardanor and his companions soon realised they could not resist the Scourge alone, they sought refuge in a old monestary in the northern Tirisfal Glades, but found it fully active and controlled by the Scarlet Crusade. Learning the Crusade's intentions, the same as the Grey Company but stronger, Ardanor pleaded with them to be allowed to join, finish his training, and free Lordaeron. He and his companions were taken in and put under the quarantine whether or not they were "clean". When he was finally realeased from quarantine, he was quick to don a tabard of his new cause, he declined to keep his identity in secret, the High-Commander accepted and let them be. The Flight from Lordaeron Word reached the Monestary quickly regarding the appearence of the dread citadel of Acherus and the legions of Death Knights that were raining hell upon the Scarlet Enclave wich, had been the only region of the Eastern Plaguelands completly untouched by the Scourge. Scarlet forces from Tirisfal Glades and Hearthglen were mobilized immediatley under the command of Galvar Pureblood to reinforce High General Abbendis' position, and Ardanor was among the forces sent from the Monestary, with the Grey Company still intact, they were ordered to clear and scout the road to Hearthglen. However as they passed by Andorhal, Ardanor quickly made a break for the undead-infested city, with several Scarlet soldiers running out of Andorhal being followed by several Scourge's, they were quickly killed. He evaded to help the Crusaders that were quickly slaughtered by the Scourge, but was seriously wounded by the attacking dead. With some considerable effort and sheer force of will, he practically dragged himself to the Argent Dawn's Chillwind Camp, where he was able to reacive medical attention. And is now on his way to Tyr's Hand... Category:Characters